Eternal Sonata Monster Pairing Project
by MatsuokAnna
Summary: A collection of oneshots where our favourite game characters are getting paired up with the monsters? Genre set for latest chapter, possible warnings inside chapters. Latest; Polka x Very Very Empty


**A/N: **Yes, I am starting a new project, even though I'm not even close to finishing the other one. But fret not, I will continue working on ESRPP, I just have some difficulties coming up with new things each time again, so this new project is also to keep myself away from pesky writer's block.

So, a little explanation is necessary.

This project is a little different from ESRPP, I do involve the reviewers again, but in a different way. For this project I have made a list of all the monsters in the game, including bosses, but excluding Dolce, Waltz, Fugue, Rondo and Tuba. (since I already use those in ESRPP). I will go down the list in order how the monsters appear in the game. For instance, this chapter is Polka x Very Very Empty. Because the Very Very Empty is the very first monster we encounter in the game. Also, Polka is, for now, the only person who meets those monster. (I know we'll meet them in Agogo Forest too, but that's gonna be a different chapter)

So what I ask from my reviewers is to pick a character for the next chapter. For example. Chapter two will be Florite Mouse x either Beat or Allegretto. So you guys have to pick one, and the one with the most votes will be used.

For later chapters, there will be more characters to pick from.

Oh, and I'm using the PS3 version, so there will also be monsters from Lament, and the Church of EZI, and of course Crescendo and Serenade will be there too.

I hope that explained it all, and for questions, you can always send me a PM, or just submit a review.

* * *

><p><strong>Eternal Sonata Monster Pairing Project<strong>

Chapter 01: Polka x Very Very Empty

Finally Polka was able to leave that scary cave that connected Rittardando and her home village Tenuto. She never liked going through there, it was cold and scary, and sometimes she felt as if someone was watching her.

When the warm sunlight touched her face she let out a sigh of relief, finally she was back on the path to Tenuto. Now all she had to do was walk down this path and get back home.

She noticed how the sun was lower than before. "Oh, I guess I took longer than usual. Mom's probably worried about me. I'd better get home before it gets dark." She said aloud to gain confidence. She had felt those eyes on her again, and hoped that that person wouldn't follow her all the way home.

She started walking, then heard a noise behind her, and started running. Better get home safe while tired, than walk slowly and maybe have something bad happen to her.

She walked past the statue that would always light up when she came near it, she had never understood what the purpose was of those things, but sometimes she felt herself drawn to them.

Just past the statue was one of those annoying bouncing onion monsters, she always tried to ignore them and run past them when they weren't looking, but this one wasn't going to move at all so she decided to get rid of it quickly.

She drew out her weapon, a blue frilly umbrella and took a fighting pose. "The animals that live in the forest around here aren't that strong, so I should be able to defeat him without much trouble, but just to be sure I'll go over the basics of fighting again before I attack it."

"So I have 5 seconds to attack it, and then I won't be able to do anything for another 5 seconds, because I need to regain my energy, in that time it will have time to attack so I will have to watch out and block its attacks. I attack by swinging around my umbrella, and when I hit it I will do some damage to it."

She swung her umbrella around a bit to get the knack of it again and after a while she decided she was ready for action.

She ran over to the monster, and started swinging around her umbrella. 3 seconds left, the monster was still standing and she was still hitting. 2 seconds left, still not enough damage done. 1 second left, now Polka was getting a little nervous, she didn't want to have to waste more time on this, it was already getting late. Then, when she had only a tiny bit of time left, the monster dissolved into blue smoke and disappeared.

Polka let out a sigh of relief, glad that was over. Now all she had to do was ignore the rest of the monsters, which usually bounced around at the side of the road, and run back home quickly.

She started running again, going around the next monster in a big circle, from the corner of her eye she saw a treasure chest hidden away off the path. Though, she had no time to stop and open it, it would get dark soon, and mom was probably very worried.

She decided to keep the chest's location in mind and open it tomorrow when she'd go to Rittardando again.

She ran over the bridge and entered the next area, only a little more and she'd be home. She ran uphill, carefully slipping past the bouncing monster, resisting the urge to look out over the sea, and continued running.

She ran over the second bridge, slipping past the monster which seemed to be overly interested in the banner that hung next to the path.

She entered the next area and slowed down. "Oh, I'm so tired." She walked into the shade, mumbling to herself. "There are so many people in Rittardando, why won't any of them buy from me? And now…" She stopped talking as she noticed a little movement in front of her.

A small squirrel was sniffing the ground, looking for food. Polka smiled softly and kneeled down, extending her hand, hoping to pet the squirrel. The squirrel first came a bit closer, sniffed the air, noticed she didn't have any nuts for him, and ran away again. Leaving Polka in sadness.

Polka took this very hard, especially after everything she went through today. "I see, I guess you don't want to be touched by me either." She stared into the direction the squirrel had ran off to and remembered what had happened today.

'No I musn't remember those things!' She thought to herself, and focused again. There was another treasure chest a little of the road. This time she did open it, finding a peach cookie inside. "Why would anyone hide a peach cookie inside a treasure chest?"

She shrugged and walked on, after this hill she'd be back home. She tried to focus on the road, but her mind wandered off again. This caused her to bump into something.

"Ah!" She fell down. "peew?" Something made a sound that sounded questioning. She opened her ees and looked up. "AAH!" In front of her was one of those bouncing monsters. It wasn't bouncing right now, but looking at her curiously.

"Oh, please! Don't hurt me!" She said as she crawled away as quickly as possible. The monster gave no sign that he was going to attack her, it just bounced it's way to her and looked at her in that same cusious way again.

Polka noticed that the monster wasn't planning on attacking her and carefully extended her hand towards it. Its first reaction was to move back, but then it came closer and inspected her hand.

After a little bit of inspecting, it suddenly moved to underneath her hand and bounced up and down a little so that her hand seemed to pet it.

Polka chuckled. "So you wanted to be friends?" She started petting him herself, and the monster stopped bouncing. It closed its eyes in satisfaction and made a sound that could be described as purring, only a bit more… onion-ish.

"Well." Said Polka as she got up. "I really have to go now." The monster made a sad sound. "Aww, I'm sorry, but it's getting late and I really should be heading home now."

The monster made a dissatisfying sound and jumped on top of her. "Ah! What in the world are you doing?" The monster started bouncing up and down on her, making her chest hurt.

*Cough* "Please…stop." The monster stopped and looked down at her. "Here… see, I'm petting you, so please stop jumping." She raised her hand and started petting the monster again. Again it started purring and stepped off her chest.

She got up and continued petting the monster. "You know, I really have to get home so… how about you come with me? I'm sure my mother won't mind." She hoped she was right.

She picked up the monster while continuing to pet it. It was perfectly fine with being held, as long as she continued petting. The monster wasn't that heavy, but she couldn't run while holding it and also holding on to her flower basket.

Finally, after a long struggle, she made it to the village. She received some strange looks, after all, she was holding a monster. But she ignored them and quickly made her way to her home.

"Mom? Could you open the door for me?" She wailed as she reached the door.

"Of course dear." She heard her mother say in a muffled voice. "But why can't you open the door yourself?" The door opened, and she heard her mothers shocked gasp.

"P-polka? What are you holding?"

"It's a new friend I made mom." It didn't want me to leave, so I decided to take it with me." She set down the flower basket and continued to pet the monster.

"B-but Polka dear… don't you know?"

"Know what mom?" She gave her mother a questioning look, and noticed her mother's panicked face.

"Those creatures… they… change when it gets dark…"

Both Polka and her mom now stared at the little, so innocent looking, creature. It was still light out, but the sun was setting dangerously quick.

"Quick Polka! We have to get it out of the village! If it changes in here, who knows what would happen!" Solfege pushed Polka down the stairs, back to the entrance of the town.

"But it attacks me as soon as I stop petting it!" Polka said, panicking now that she had processed the just learned information.

"Just throw it down the hill then, it'll be confused for a while and in that time you can run back to the village. Now quick! Before it turns dark!"

Polka ran out of the village, and at the top of the hill she threw the monster down as hard as she could. The monster seemed confused, and looked around while still in the air.

Then it reached the shadows and Polka saw what her mother meant. The moment the monster reached the dark, it morphed into this huge monster. It looked like a rotten tree or something. And it came charging at her.

Polka shrieked and turned on her heels, running for the safety of her village.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: so… how's that? Lol, I hope you weren't expecting anything dirty XD (or murderous, but I was close to that xD) Though I can't promise all of the next chapters are going to be just as "innocent" as this one. But I'll just put a warning above the chapter then.

So, next is the Florite Mouse, and you can choose between Allegretto and Beat. So… have fun choosing, and eehm… have a nice day?

Oh, and if you find any spelling mistakes, of whatever, please don't hesitate to let me know. And if you have some tips or something, I'd appreciate them too.


End file.
